Apple
s in 1893]] An apple (Malus domestica) was an edible fruit with a sweet taste, red, green, or even yellow in color. Besides the domestic apple native to Earth, different varieties of apples had been known to be cultivated in otherworldly forms. The apple was used as a symbol of education and knowledge. Sir Isaac Newton made his theory of gravity after the known as Quinn accidentally knocked an apple on his head. ( ) In later centuries, many intellectuals considered the "apple story" of Newton's discovery to be apocryphal. ( ) In 1957, apples were available at Johnnies Market for 15 cents per pound. ( ) In the late 20th century, an apple was incorporated into the design of the mission insignia for the space shuttle orbiter mission STS-51L. The apple followed the name of the first teacher in space, Christa McAuliffe. ( ) In 2257, Agent Georgiou ate an apple after boarding the USS Discovery with a shuttlecraft that was recovered by Section 31 that Spock had earlier stolen from a Starfleet Medical facility on Starbase 5. After having a conversation with Commander Burnham in a corridor of the ship, she drops the apple on the floor. ( ) In 2258 of an alternate reality, Cadet arrogantly chewed on an apple while handily defeating the Kobayashi Maru scenario. ( ) In 2270, what appeared to be apples were among the fruit served on a platter to Kirk, Spock, and McCoy while they were temporarily being held in the Lactra VII zoo. A food labeled apples were also available on Sigma Iotia II sidewalk. ( ; ) Also in 2270, what appeared to be apples were among the fruit on a platter on the dining table on the . Later, apples were among the items that the food synthesizer spat out at Montgomery Scott. ( ) In 2285, Admiral James T. Kirk ate an apple while in the Genesis cave on Regula. ( ) In 2364, Groppler Zorn offered Commander William T. Riker some fruits when he visited Zorn in his office in Old Bandi City. Riker wanted an apple, but there were none available. The Farpoint Station entity then created a bowl of apples, as it was instructed to satisfy the desires of the Starfleet crew. This led Riker to suspect the Bandi were not being completely honest about the origins of Farpoint. ( ) In 2368, Doctor Berlinghoff Rasmussen's guest quarters aboard the featured a bowl of apples, one of which Rasmussen used to play with. ( ) Deanna Troi ate an apple while talking to her mother about her upcoming wedding with Campio of Kostolain. ( ) While stranded in San Francisco of 1893, Data passed a street salesman, who sold fruits, including green and red apples, s, and bananas. ( ) Beverly Crusher had a bowl of red apples in her quarters on the Enterprise D. ( ) B'Elanna Torres kept a bowl with apples on a table in her quarters aboard Voyager. ( ) In 2371, Joe Carey found a fruit that resembled an apple while on an away team scouting a planet for food. However, Neelix informed Carey that it was a poisonous kaylo fruit and suggested they spend their time gathering leola root instead. ( ) In the holodeck program of the poem , apples were among the food on the table in King Hrothgar's great hall. ( ) In 2373, Kathryn Janeway jokingly suggested that Chakotay could phaser an apple off her head for 's next Talent Night. He replied that if he missed, he would then be . ( ) Tom Paris used an apple to test the effects of the Voth personal cloaking device. ( ) See also * Apple blossom * Apple juice * Apple pie * Apple tree * Kaferian apple External links * * de:Apfel Category:Earth foods Category:Earth plants Category:Fruits